Camshafts in modern combustion engines are often still mounted via so-called friction bearings through which in addition an oil feed line is fed into the camshaft, for example for operating a phase adjuster. However, compared to rolling bearings, in particular compared to ball bearings, friction bearings have high bearing resistances so that there is an increasing demand to replace the friction bearings by modern rolling bearings. However, it has been found to be a continuous problem of rolling bearings used in the region of camshafts that in the case of excessive oil which the rolling elements push ahead of themselves, the rolling resistance and therefore also the bearing resistance of such a rolling bearing increases rapidly.